Xeque-Mate
by ann.df
Summary: Com o Ministério muito próximo de conseguir criar uma poção capaz de destruir a magia de um Bruxo, transformando-o em um Trouxa, novamente caberia ao menino-que-sobreviveu salvar o dia, só que desta vez ele iria precisar da ajuda de Draco Malfoy, o único Mestre de Poções capaz de criar um antídoto. Eventual Slash: HP/DM


**_Título: _**_Xeque-Mate_

**_Rate: _**_K+_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling._

_**Shipper: **Draco/Harry_

_**Gênero:** Angst/Romance/General_

_**Atenção:** Slash, yaoi... blá... blá... (Se você não gosta, não leia!)_

_**Sumário: **__No início o mundo mágico precisou de um herói, depois de um mártir e agora alguém ao qual pudessem culpar por todos seus problemas. Harry era essa pessoa. Agora que o Ministério estava próximo de criar uma poção capaz de destruir a magia de um Bruxo, transformando-o em um Trouxa, novamente caberia ao menino-que-sobreviveu salvar o dia, só que dessa vez tudo iria depender de Draco, o único Mestre de Poções capaz de criar um antídoto._

_**Nota da Autora: **Antes de mais nada, esta fanfic será Pós-Hogwarts, mais ou menos 7 anos após a última batalha contra Voldemort. Quero deixar claro que tomarei algumas liberdades com relação ao que foi escrito nos livros e que posso modificar diversos detalhes, como por exemplo, o casamento de Draco Malfoy com Astoria Greengrass que não irá ocorrer._

_Como não tenho uma beta-reader, alguns erros ortográficos, semânticos e sintáticos poderão ser encontrados._

**_De resto espero que se divirtam x)_**

* * *

**Xeque-mate**

* * *

...

**Capítulo 1**

...

Harry abriu os olhos, era noite. O ar frio invadia sua cela e o pequeno cobertor não estava sendo o suficiente para impedir que ele tremesse. Sentado-se na cama, retraiu até sentir suas costas encostarem na parede gelada.

Envolvendo-se com a manta puída, assumiu uma postura quase fetal, seu rosto praticamente escondido pela barreira formada por seus joelhos e seu queixo trêmulo apoiado entre suas coxas.

Som de passos ecoaram pelo corredor sendo acompanhado pelo barulho de algo se chocando contra uma superfície metálica. Tentando controlar o próprio corpo, Harry se manteve em silêncio.

Não demorou muito para que o guarda do turno da noite alcançasse sua cela, como sempre parando para olhar o que ele estava fazendo.

Já estava acostumado com aquele comportamento. Quando ainda era um homem livre várias pessoas paravam na rua para encará-lo, outros, mais corajosos, se aproximavam para cumprimentá-lo ou até mesmo pedir um autógrafo. Na prisão isso não era muito diferente, só um pouco distorcido. Aqui aproximavam para provocá-lo ou agredi-lo fisicamente.

- Ainda acordado, Potter? – o guarda grunhiu com desprezo e ele ignorou. – Acho que a surra de mais cedo não foi o suficiente.

Tentando controlar a tensão que começava a contrair seus músculos, concentrou em respirar e expirar profundamente, os olhos muito verdes grudados no homem do outro lado das grades.

O guarda, vendo que não iria arrancar nada dele naquela noite, cuspiu para dentro da cela, um sorriso sarcástico surgindo em seus lábios.

- Pedaço de lixo – resmungou, e em seguida continuou com sua ronda, fazendo o máximo de barulho possível para incomodar os presos.

Harry, ao vê-lo se afastar, respirou aliviado, seus ombros relaxando. Inclinando um pouco a cabeça, apoio a testa nos joelhos e fechou os olhos. Precisava dormir.

* * *

Horas mais tarde ele acordou pela segunda vez e sua cela se encontrava levemente iluminada pelos raios de sol que alcançavam sua janela. Afastando-se da parede e removendo o cobertor dos ombros, não se surpreendeu com o frio, apenas se resignou com a ideia de que as roupas e o cobertor que utilizava não seriam capazes de mantê-lo aquecido durante o inverno que se aproximava. Não que este fato o surpreendesse, sobrevivera cinco anos naquele inferno, passara por épocas de frio e calor, testemunhara revoltas, abusos de poder e uma quantidade absurda de situações que faria qualquer ser humano desistir de viver, mas no final vencera e estava ali, firme. Dessa vez não seria diferente

Apoiando-se na borda da cama, espichou as pernas encostando as solas dos pés no chão, sentindo como o cimento gelado feria sua pele e despertava seus sentidos. Ficando de pé, tentou se mover devagar para não incomodar as partes doloridas de seu corpo, ainda era de manhã e só iria se aventurar em sua rotina diária de exercícios quando o dia ficasse mais quente e estivesse de barriga cheia.

Não demorou muito para que uma sirene soasse. Espichando os braços e espreguiçando-se, escutou atento por qualquer tipo de ruído, logo um guarda passaria pelo corredor para garantir que todos estivessem de pé e posicionados para serem levados até o refeitório.

Agachando-se para calçar os sapatos, sentiu uma fisgada no abdome. Respirando com dificuldade, terminou de amarrar os dois cadarços e se levantou, erguendo sua camiseta encardida para averiguar o dano.

Acima do seu quadril, indo até a altura de sua quarta costela, uma enorme mancha roxa cobria sua pele. Ao tocar no local sentiu a forma como seus músculos se contraíram de dor. Analisando o hematoma por alguns instantes, ficou satisfeito ao perceber que não fraturara nada. Ali na prisão era preferível morrer do que ir para a enfermaria e ele estava aliviado por poder evitar isso.

Ouvindo os gritos do guarda ecoando pelo corredor, caminhou até a entrada da cela, parando muito ereto e tentando manter um olhar desfocado. O homem passou por ele sem lhe dar atenção, vociferando para que todos assumissem suas posições, e no final ele sentiu-se aliviado ao perceber que aquele era o turno de Caleb.

Por conta própria as grades da cela se moveram dando espaço para que ele passasse. Assumindo seu lugar na fila de presos, acompanhou o fluxo, observando como o ambiente rapidamente se enxia de vida a medida que os prisioneiros iniciavam conversas uns com os outros.

Após uma breve caminhada alcançaram o refeitório onde iriam realizar o desjejum. O estômago de Harry se contorceu com o cheiro pungente de ranço. Era de se esperar que já tivesse acostumado ao fedor do salão, mas tinha certeza que mesmo que morresse preso naquele buraco nunca iria conseguir entrar naquele lugar sem sentir ânsia de vômito.

Controlando com dificuldade o suco gástrico que ameaçava subir por sua garganta, moveu-se de forma letárgica, imitando os gestos dos outros presos. Em pouco tempo pegou uma bandeja e movimentou-se junto com a fila para que a mesma fosse preenchida.

Quando finalmente se sentou em um canto afastado não pode conter uma careta de nojo. Olhando para o prato deparou-se com um pão cheio de bolor nas pontas, um ovo passado na graxa e alguns cubos insonsos não identificados que mais pareciam pedaços de isopor colorido.

Respirando fundo para controlar uma revolta interna há muito tempo contida, iniciou a tarefa cansativa eliminar os pontos verdes do pão. Em pouco tempo a confusão do refeitório alcançou níveis baixos, todos os prisioneiros já estavam sentados e se alimentando, por isso, foi com certa surpresa que ele ergueu os olhos ao ser chamado.

- Potter – um dos homens que se aproximava grunhiu. Harry não o reconheceu, mas sabia que se o indivíduo havia sido condenado e vindo parar naquele lugar, conversar sobre o tempo era uma das últimas coisas que ele deveria querer.

Mastigando os pedaços de isopor, ergueu os olhos em uma pergunta muda, observando como os dois outros presos ignoravam o fato dele não se misturar com ninguém e se sentavam de forma displicente em sua mesa.

- Ouvimos algo curioso – um deles, o mais moreno, comentou aproximando-se em tom conspiratório. – Há boatos de que você é capaz de fazer magia sem utilizar uma varinha.

Ao ouvir isso Harry suspirou, de novo aquela história. Olhando na direção do guardas, notando com certo desgosto que ninguém estava prestando atenção naquela reunião fora do comum, Harry cogitou qual seria a melhor forma de proceder, mas antes que pudesse protestar o outro prisioneiro continuou com a conversa, deixando bem clara a intenção de ambos.

- E como você sabe, seria maravilhoso dar uma volta do lado de fora, se é que você me entende. Talvez pudéssemos entrar em um acordo.

Na prisão aprendera que deixar se levar por impulsos era pior do que fingir indiferença, talvez o mesmo valesse para aquele situação. Não era a primeira vez que um dos prisioneiros aproximava-se para questionar suas habilidades mágicas e também não era a primeira vez que ele se perguntava como todos ignoravam o fato de que se ele era capaz de fugir já o teria feito há muito tempo.

Optando pela abordagem mais diplomática, ele pousou a colher de plástico ao lado da bandeja e tentando assumir uma expressão mais amigável ergueu os olhos para encarar os dois homens.

- Senhores, sei o que vocês ouviram, mas parece que não contaram toda a história. Não é questão de ter ou não ter uma varinha. Esta prisão é anti-magia.

Os dois homens olharam para ele meio confusos.

- Você acha que a gente é idiota? – um deles perguntou.

Prevendo uma tempestade Harry optou novamente por uma conversa amigável.

- Não, mas vamos pensar racionalmente, nem os guardas usam varinhas, as portas das celas são abertas por eletricidade e temos uma cozinha com cozinheiros, a comida é feita por pessoas e não por meio de feitiços.

Os dois prisioneiros ficaram tensos e pensativos por alguns segundos. Harry acertadamente deduziu que ambos não eram dotados de boas qualidades intelectuais mas esperava sinceramente que as razões óbvias que oferecera fossem suficientes para provar que de fato era impossível praticar magia naquele lugar.

Suas esperanças foram em vão.

- Sabe o que eu acho, Lions? – um deles finalmente rompeu o silêncio, olhando para o companheiro com uma expressão de desgosto. – Eu acho que Potter aqui está querendo escapar sozinho.

O tal Lions olhou na direção de Harry como se estivesse vendo-o por uma nova perspectiva, uma perspectiva nada agradável.

Com um suspiro ele se resignou ao fato de que ao contrário de convencer os dois prisioneiros ele na verdade os irritara. Olhando de lado para um dos guardas, apertou os lábios ao notar que toda aquela interação estava sendo propositalmente ignorada. Queriam que ele arranjasse alguma confusão, infernos, provavelmente _premiariam_ os dois idiotas caso conseguissem matá-lo.

Segurando com firmeza a colher que pusera de lado mais cedo, aguardou sabendo muito bem que não levaria muito tempo para que todo aquela conversa se transformasse em agressão física.

Não precisou esperar mais do que um minuto. Em um rompante Lions se levantou da cadeira e o agarrou pela gola do uniforme.

- Escute aqui seu merda, não estamos de brincadeira.

Harry se manteve impassível, esperando que o homem fizesse o primeiro movimento.

Puxando-o para bem perto, Lions sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Você é nada aqui dentro, Harry Potter. Eu e Cricks – disse apontando com um gesto de cabeça para o homenzinho atarracado que continuava sentando. – Temos contatos. Podemos acabar com você quando você estiver dormindo ou tomando banho e tudo não passará de um acidente, então é melho-

Mas o prisioneiro não terminou o que tinha para dizer porque Harry finalmente perdera a paciência. Quebrando o cabo da colher de plástico com os dedos, fincou a ponta da parte que restou direto no olho esquerdo de Lions, fazendo com que ele o soltasse imediatamente.

Cricks, chocado, demorou alguns segundos para reagir, mas logo se pôs de pé, partindo para cima de Harry por cima da mesa.

Em poucos segundos ele se viu encurralado, os outros prisioneiros se aproximaram e formaram uma roda gritando _Briga! Briga! Briga!. _Nenhum guarda avançou em sua direção para ajudá-lo, mas de novo, ele previra isso.

Apanhando com uma das mãos a cadeira em que estivera sentado, deu alguns passos para trás, deixando que Cricks avançasse, não demorou muito para que o homem erguesse um dos punhos na tentativa de socá-lo.

Em um movimento calculado ele girou o objeto e acertou Cricks na altura das costelas, fazendo-o urrar de dor. Girando-a novamente acertou-o na cabeça, fazendo-o cair desacordado.

Lions usou este exato momento para agarrá-lo pela cintura e jogá-lo contra parede. Harry sentiu seus pulmões protestarem com o choque mas não teve muito tempo para raciocinar, porque em seguida recebeu um golpe no abdome, exatamente no local que fora ferido no outro dia ao ser surrado pelos guardas.

Se contorcendo de dor, nem percebeu que Lions se afastara, só se deu conta de seu erro ao ser atingido por um gancho de direita.

Com o sangue pingando por entre seus lábios e sentindo uma dificuldade incrível em respirar, ele ergueu o rosto, só para ver o adversário gingando a sua frente, os punhos posicionados e o olho ferido fechado, sangue escorrendo abundantemente por sua face.

- Você vai pagar por isso – Lions resmungou apontando para o próprio rosto, avançando uma segunda vez em um movimento fluído, pronto para soca-lo.

Harry aguardou até o último minuto e desviou, fazendo-o acertar em cheio a parede. Lions se recuperou e virou, mas já era tarde demais. Mirando no joelho esquerdo, Harry desferiu um chute potente, na altura da patela, ouvindo o barulho de ossos se quebrando no exato instante em que seu pé fez contato com a perna.

Lions caiu no chão gritando, as mãos agarradas a coxa. Nesse momento o mundo pareceu desfocar e Harry abominou o que havia se tornado dentro daquela prisão para sobreviver.

Depois desse último golpe não levou muito tempo para que os guardas finalmente surgissem em meio a multidão e o acertassem na nuca com um dos cassetetes.

Imediatamente sua visão escureceu e ele abraçou o vazio.

* * *

Harry acordou na solitária com uma bandagem precariamente enrolada ao redor de seu torço. Novamente não haviam curado seus ferimentos com magia, preferiram deixa-lo sofrer uma recuperação lenta e dolorosa.

Abrindo os olhos a primeira coisa que notou foi o frio. Ali não tinha uma cama, nem coberta e muito menos uma janela, mas pela temperatura ele conseguia facilmente deduzir que estava de noite.

Tremendo dos pés a cabeça tentou se erguer com dificuldade, apoiando-se em uma das paredes geladas. Se estivesse com disposição para algum tipo de humor teria chamado aquele cubículo de iglu.

Girando os braços na tentativa de relaxá-los, apalpou o abdome para avaliar o estrago da luta, notando com facilidade que de fato não quebrara nada mas que a dor piorara.

Tentando ignorar tudo isso decidiu fazer alguns exercícios. Era uma das poucas coisas que conseguia mante-lo são naquele inferno e provavelmente era sua única opção na tentativa de manter o próprio corpo aquecido.

Esticando as pernas, aproveitou para se aquecer, tomando muito cuidado para não sobrecarregar os músculo dos abdome.

Enquanto exercitava o corpo, sua mente repassou os acontecimentos do dia. O desjejum desagradável, a briga e o golpe na nuca. Involuntariamente levou uma das mãos a parte de trás da cabeça, notando que a mesma não doía. Bem, pelo menos alguma coisa haviam curado com magia, provavelmente para não deixar vestígios de agressão por parte dos guardas.

Respirando fundo, decidiu arriscar uma série de flexões, sentindo como seu abdome tensionava e como o esforço provocava profundas pontadas de dor que percorriam todo seu corpo. Manteve-se firme.

Ao final da breve sessão de tortura rolou no chão ficando de barriga para cima, inspirando e expirando de forma entrecortada. Depois de alguns segundos seu corpo finalmente relaxou, agora em uma temperatura mais confortável. Permitindo que seus olhos se fechassem acabou adormecendo.

* * *

Harry ficou impaciente com a demora. A princípio, quando os guardas abriram a porta da solitária, ele esperara ser carregado para algum canto obscuro e mais uma vez surrado, mas sua teoria se provara errada no instante em que praticamente arrastaram-no para uma sala com paredes de vidro fosco, sentando-o de frente para uma mesa.

Resistindo a tentação de apoiar a testa na superfície metálica e simplesmente dormir, manteve-se estoico, olhando com disfarçada tranquilidade para um ponto qualquer a sua frente. Seus pés e suas mãos estavam firmemente acorrentados impossibilitando que ele se movesse e o deixando desconfortável, mas pelo menos aquela sala era mais quente do que a solitária.

Duas horas mais tarde a porta de acesso foi aberta e ele se permitiu olhar na direção de seu ilustre visitante. Controlando uma careta de desagrado, observou o homem muito alto e magro se aproximar e se sentar a mesa, pousando sobre a mesma uma pasta recheada de papéis.

- Harry Potter – o visitante proferiu o nome como se estivesse procurando uma palavra no dicionário e precisasse falá-la em voz alta. – Vejamos...

A pasta foi aberta e milhares de arquivos se espalharam. Harry pode observar diversas fotos em meio aos documentos. Fotos suas de perfil, de sua cicatriz, de sua varinha, de sua casa. Haviam também artigos de jornais, imagens de algumas cenas de crime e corpos.

Fechando os olhos por dois segundos, tentou controlar todo o remorso e toda a dor que percorreu seu corpo ao ver aquilo. Resignado, manteve a compostura, ficando sentado de maneira quase displicente, uma expressão de desinteresse escancarada em seu rosto.

- Acusado por diversos assassinatos, formação de quadrilha, agressão física, registros de descontrole emocional, atividades ilegais envolvendo ex-Comensais da Morte, uso inapropriado de informações sigilosas do Ministério, tentativa de suborno de autoridades, destruição de propriedade privada, baderna, atentado ao pudor-

Neste exato instante Harry não aguentou e deixou escapar uma lufada de ar pelo nariz.

- Isso parece engraçado para você, Sr. Potter? – o homem perguntou muito sério, erguendo o rosto e olhando-o por detrás dos óculos.

Harry, por um segundo, riu sem vontade, retribuindo o olhar.

- Não, Percy, acho que a palavra correta seria trágico. Mas por favor, fique a vontade para ler esta lista, mesmo que ela seja praticamente uma cópia de todas transgressões do código penal bruxo.

Percy assumiu uma expressão de desagrado ao ouvir o próprio nome.

- Limite-se a me chamar pelo meu sobrenome. Não temos nenhuma intimidade para que você se sinta no direito de utilizar o meu nome de batismo – o homem praticamente cuspiu.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreso.

- Sem nenhuma intimidade? Você por um acaso sofreu algum tipo de amnésia seletiva?

Percy simplesmente o ignorou e continuou com sua leitura mecânica dos documentos que tinha em mãos.

- De acordo com os registros penitenciários relatando o ocorrido de dois dias atrás, você está sendo acusado de agredir e tentar assassinar dois companheiros de prisão. Você confirma isto? – o ruivo parou subitamente para perguntar, pegando Harry desprevenido.

- Você está realmente me perguntando se eu concordo com as acusações? – exclamou incrédulo.

- Afirmativo – Percy respondeu, mal erguendo os olhos do papel.

- E irá importar se eu negar as acusações?

Dessa vez o Weasley pausou a leitura para encará-lo por cima dos óculos.

- Zimerman Cricks sofreu uma severa concussão. Carl Lions está cego de um olho e terá de ser tratado com a _Poção Esquelesce_ para recuperar o dano em seu joelho, porém ele nunca mais será capaz de andar sem mancar. Por mais que você negue os fatos estão contra você.

Harry bufou.

- E deixa eu adivinhar, no mundo bruxo não existe a alegação de _legitima defesa._

Percy franziu o cenho.

- Pelo contrário, existe e é uma argumentação válida. Mas tendo em vista o testemunho de diversos outros presos, assim como o de alguns guardas, fica difícil insistir nessa linha de defesa quando claramente foi você quem iniciou as agressões.

Aquilo não surpreendeu Harry. Desde que entrara naquele lugar todos haviam feito de tudo para atolá-lo em acusações e sentenças, agora não seria diferente, principalmente quando o promotor do caso era Percy Weasley e o homem tinha uma espécie de vendetta particular contra sua pessoa.

- Bem, agora, graças a você, tudo foi finalmente esclarecido – resolveu responder de forma sarcástica. – Minha única dúvida é porquê você se deu ao trabalho de ter vindo aqui falar comigo já que tudo parece ter sido minuciosamente estudado – teve que morder a língua para não dizer manipulado.

Os olhos de Percy brilharam e Harry não precisou ser adivinho para perceber que o homem estava se regojizando com sua desgraça.

- Estou aqui, Sr. Potter, a serviço do Ministério para lhe informar que diante dos eventos atuais sua sentença foi modificada para cento e três anos de encarceramento. Dez anos a mais do que antes. Como foi informado no ato da sua prisão, o Ministério não está aberto para negociações e você pode e deve procurar algum defensor caso sinta necessidade.

Harry observou o ruivo pronunciar todo o recado até o fim, vendo como seu peito se estufava de orgulho ao repetir todas aquelas palavras.

- Você ensaiou isso na frente do espelho, não foi? – perguntou zombeteiro, não resistindo a tentação de provocá-lo.

Percy corou até os fios de cabelo, erguendo-se de sopetão enquanto já de pé arrumava com uma pressa descomunal todos os documentos.

- Alguma dúvida, Sr. Potter?

Harry demorou de propósito para responder, assistindo o quão desconfortável Weasley ficava em sua presença. Terminando de organizar a pasta e segurando-a com uma força desnecessária, Percy o encarou na expectativa, aguardando uma resposta.

- Não, Sr. Weasley – respondeu de forma arrastada.

O ruivo inclinou a cabeça, satisfeito, e girou nos calcanhares indo em direção a porta. Harry o seguiu com os olhos, observando a forma como o homem se mantinha ereto, a cabeça empertigada e os ombros tensos.

Durante sua trajetória até a saída em nenhum momento Percy olhou para trás.

* * *

A sirene tocou e depois de três dias aquela seria a primeira vez que Harry dormiria em sua cama na cela, não que ela fosse melhor que o chão de cimento, mas pelo menos ele não sentiria como se estivesse dormindo sobre uma lâmina de gelo.

Deitado de barriga para cima, a cabeça apoiada sobre os braços que formavam um desconfortável travesseiro, ele tentou empurrar para o fundo da mente toda a raiva reprimida que ameaçara escapar nestes últimos dias.

Era difícil se manter controlado naquele lugar. Era difícil pensar, comer, dormir e até mesmo respirar. No início tentara lutar contra todos e tudo, principalmente contra os corajosos que tentaram agredi-lo, porém isso resultou apenas em inúmeros olhos roxos e ossos quebrados. Com muito custo aprendera que naquele lugar o que valia era a força física para se defender e a paciência para suportar as provocações e surras dos guardas.

Aquilo estava destruindo-o lentamente, enfraquecendo-o muito mais do que o frio, a péssima alimentação e os constantes ferimentos que adquiria.

Se o objetivo do Ministério fora parti-lo, quebrar sua força de vontade e determinação, eles estavam conseguindo. Harry era um grifinório de coração e alma, nascera para realizar grandes feitos, para a ação. Ficar preso em uma cela, ter que desenvolver um comportamento quase letárgico e se segurar para não revidar sequer uma ofensa verbal, era exigir demais de seu espírito guerreiro.

Sentindo que o canto dos olhos começavam a ficar úmidos, respirou fundo e se controlou. Há quatro anos jurara que não iria sentir mais nada. Há quatro anos matara aquela parte emocional dentro de si, não seria agora que iria permitir que ela ressurgisse e o enfraquecesse.

Virando de lado, cobriu-se com o cobertor e se encolheu. Fechando os olhos esperou que o sono viesse e rapidamente foi atendido.

* * *

Harry acordou mas se manteve imóvel, aquele tipo de despertar já estava virando algum tipo de rotina.

Encarando a parede, acalmou a própria frequência respiratória e tentou ouvir. Alguma coisa lá no fundo de sua mente gritava que algo estava errado e ele nunca fora conhecido por negar seus instintos.

Muito tenso, aguardou por vários minutos que algo acontecesse para justificar aquela sensação de desconforto que insistia em mantê-lo desperto e atento.

Trinta minutos se passaram e nada. Uma nova possibilidade surgiu em sua mente e ele arrepiou. Será que estava ficando louco? Não era algo incomum na prisão, na verdade vários prisioneiros haviam se enforcado em suas celas por este mesmo motivo, isto quando não eram assassinados pelos guardas.

Fechando os olhos com força, suspirando, pediu aos deuses que aquilo tudo fosse apenas uma mera coincidência. Ele sobrevivera a tudo. Seus tios. Basilisco. Voldemort. Comensais da Morte. Não seria agora, devido a uma fraqueza psicológica, que iria sucumbir naquela prisão imunda.

Determinado a voltar a dormir, tentou obrigar o próprio corpo a relaxar, mas suas tentativas foram interrompidas por um barulho bem baixo vindo da entrada de sua cela.

Congelando no lugar, ele aguardou. Não demorou muito para que ele identificasse o som, era o som de alguém destravando uma porta para abri-la logo em seguida.

Ficou confuso. Já fora acordado inúmeras vezes durante a madrugada para ser arrastado por guardas, torturado e surrada até uma abençoada incosciência. Em nenhuma desta experiências os mesmos haviam sido tão cuidadosos para não fazer barulho, pelo contrário, sempre fora acordado por algum tipo de grito ou pela batida de um pedaço de ferro contra suas grades.

Aquilo era diferente, agora só restava saber se o visitante estava ali para matá-lo, porque qualquer outra coisa seria absurda demais.

Mas não teve tempo de planejar nada, inesperadamente o desconhecido se aproximou de sua cama e apertou algo gelado contra sua têmpora.

- Potter, de pé – uma voz ríspida ordenou e por alguns segundos ele cogitou não obedecer, mas ao olhar de lado reparou que o objeto metálico apontado em sua direção era na verdade uma arma de fogo.

Surpreso, ele se sentou na cama e pela primeira vez encarou seu atacante. Diante de si, em pé e segurando um revólver, estava Caleb, um dos poucos guardas da prisão que não faziam de sua atividade extra atormentar e surrar os presos.

- Eu disse de pé – o homem sibilou, dessa vez com ferocidade.

Percebendo que não tinha muitas opções, ele se ergueu.

- Posso pelo menos calçar os meus sapatos? Ou você planeja me matar? Não quero andar por ai descalço nesse chão frio.

Caleb pareceu ter sido pego de surpresa, mas rapidamente se recuperou.

- Seja rápido.

Harry obedeceu e com uma certa destreza amarrou os cadarços, erguendo-se e aguardando novas ordens.

O guarda estava agora posicionado na porta da cela, olhando desconfiado para os dois lados do corredor. Harry franziu o cenho, este era um comportamento fora do comum.

Satisfeito com o que vira, Caleb tornou a encará-lo, agora puxando algo de uma mochila pendurada em seu ombro. Harry sentiu-se idiota, só fora perceber o objeto agora.

- Prenda no seu pulso.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso. Era uma algema trouxa.

- Para que diabos vou usar isto? – perguntou em um sussurro, irritado e suando frio com todas as possibilidades daquela situação.

Caleb perdeu a paciência e o empurrou para trás com uma das mãos, a arma ainda apontada para a cicatriz em forma de raio.

- Sem perguntas, apenas faça o que eu mando.

Desconfiado, Harry obedeceu, ficando ainda mais surpreso no instante em que o guarda puxou o outro lado da algema e fechou-a em volta de um de seus pulsos.

- Mas que merd- – começou a perguntar mas se conteve ao ver o olhar assassino que o homem lançou em sua direção.

Sendo puxado, Harry se viu ser posicionado logo a frente de Caleb, o cano da arma agora pressionado contra suas costelas.

- Nenhuma gracinha, Potter ou eu te mato. Se você quer sair dessa prisão, terá de fazer o que eu mando.

A palavra _escapar _teve o efeito desejado e algo dentro de Harry pareceu explodir. Escapar? Aquilo não poderia ser sério. Será que finalmente voltaria a ver o mundo lá fora?

- Aqui, se cubra com isso.

Engolindo em seco Harry aceitou o pedaço de tecido que lhe foi passado por cima dos ombros, quase engasgando ao notar que estava segurando uma capa de invisibilidade.

- A onde você conseguiu isso? A prisão é anti-magia, isso não vai funcionar.

Caleb mais uma vez pressionou a arma contra suas costas.

- O que foi que eu disse sobre perguntas?

Respirando fundo, Harry concordou, passando o pano por sobre sua cabeça e esticando-o ao redor do corpo, garantindo que estava cem por cento coberto.

Por alguns instantes teve certeza que aquilo não iria funcionar, mas suas dúvidas minguaram ao perceber que Caleb estava olhando-o por todos os ângulos, conferindo se ele estava realmente coberto. Parecendo satisfeito, o guarda puxou a mão algemada de Harry, posicionando-a de tal forma que ninguém notasse a existência do objeto conectando-os.

- Escute bem, Potter. A arma está no bolso da minha jaqueta, apontada para você, qualquer movimento brusco, qualquer gracinha e eu atiro.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. Caleb pareceu satisfeito.

- Mexa-se – o homem resmungou e ele obedeceu, sendo guiado por leves puxões em seu pulso algemado.

Saíram da cela e pisaram no corredor. A prisão estava em silêncio mas o coração de Harry ameaça a qualquer minuto escapulir por sua boca.

Com um grunhido Caleb o compeliu a seguir em frente e ele resistiu a tentação de olhar as celas do seu lado esquerdo, por um momento pensou que todo aquele plano teria sido impossível se não estive aprisionado em um corredor de alto risco e se seu próprio cárcere não desse de frente para uma parede.

Não pode continuar com suas reflexões, porque rapidamente alcançaram uma porta e ele estava oficialmente perdido.

Por longos minutos andaram em silêncio por inúmeros corredores, silêncio ocasionalmente interrompido por puxões e grunhidos proferidos por Caleb, que se esforçava para guiá-lo naquele labirinto.

Depois de muito tempo finalmente alcançaram uma encruzilhada barrada por portas de metal, na ponta havia uma sala iluminada, as paredes de vidro permitiam que ele visse alguns guardas em seu interior.

Harry ficou tenso, não tinha certeza se a capa iria realmente torná-lo invisível. O guarda pareceu perceber sua insegurança, pois com um chute discreto em sua canela o compeliu a continuar seguindo em frente.

- Caleb, terminou sua ronda? – um dos guardas ergueu os olhos por detrás do vidro, olhando o outro homem com claro sinais de tédio.

- Sim, está tudo tranquilo. Vou tirar uma folga para fumar um cigarro.

- Você sabe que isso vai te matar um dia, né? – o outro respondeu, erguendo-se para apertar um botão.

- Nah, nada que não vale a pena – Caleb retrucou no exato instante em que a porta diante deles se abriu.

- Seu próximo turno é daqui meia hora, não se esqueça.

- Pode deixar.

Harry não precisou ser chutado novamente para que continuasse andando. Prendendo a respiração, temendo que qualquer som chamasse a atenção do outro guarda, ele suspirou aliviado ao passarem pela porta e ao ouvi-la fechar logo atrás de si.

A onda de alívio permaneceu por mais alguns minutos, tempo suficiente para que eles saíssem do prédio e dessem a volta pela lateral. Caleb agora o empurrava, obrigando-o a andar a passo largos.

Em pouco tempo alcançaram e adentraram a mata ao lado da prisão. Harry teria chorado de felicidade e prazer ao sentir o ar fresco da noite, mas não teve muito tempo. Inesperadamente Caleb deixou escapar um gemido sufocado, inclinando-se para frente e empurrando Harry no processo. Em um movimento rápido ele girou, removendo a capa que envolvia seu corpo e encarando o homem que o salvara.

Caleb agora estava de joelhos e só se mantinha nesta posição devido ao suporte oferecido pela algema.

Harry o observou se contorcer e vomitar. Um breve sentimento de preocupação o dominou e ele ficou indeciso entre se aproximar e ajudar o guarda ou aguardar.

Ainda não sabia porque havia sido salvo, ou se deveria confiar no tal Caleb. Até onde tinha conhecimento o homem estava armado e poderia a qualquer momento atacá-lo mesmo tendo se arriscado daquela forma para ajudá-lo a escapar.

Observando de mãos atadas enquanto o guarda se contorcido, franziu o cenho ao perceber como a figura parecia encolher e diminuir. Caleb deixava escapar diversos gemidos parecidos com urros. A princípio estes urros foram proferidos em uma voz masculino, mas os mesmos rapidamente foram ganhando tons agudos.

Não demorou muito para que Harry concluísse que o rapaz diante de si na verdade não era o guarda Caleb, pelo contrário, era alguém que utilizara sua identidade para invadir a prisão.

Novamente foi dominado por uma imensa incredulidade. A prisão era anti-magia, portanto como aquele indivíduo conseguira utilizar uma _Poção Polissuco_ e uma capa de invisibilidade para ajudá-lo a escapar?

Confuso com tantas perguntas, assistiu como o homem diante de si passava a assumir um corpo menor, agora envolvido por diversas roupas largas. O cabelo curto lentamente começou a ser substituído por outro muito volumoso e ondulado. E a voz, antes grossa, agora era genuinamente feminina e de fato conhecida.

Harry teve apenas um curto tempo para inspirar antes que a mulher que o salvara erguesse o rosto e o encarasse com seus olhos cor de mel.

- Hermione – ele exclamou.

E no instante seguinte apontou uma das mãos na direção das algemas, gritando um firme _Alohomora _e dando um pulo para trás.

Hermione rapidamente se recuperou e pescando a arma em um dos bolsos apontou em sua direção pronta para se defender.

- Isso é sério? – Harry perguntou com desdém, e no instante seguinte, antes que ela pudesse disparar, murmurou. – _Expelliarmus_!

Ele observou com satisfação a arma voar em sua direção e estendeu uma das mãos para apanha-la, mas Hermione, aproveitando sua distração, avançou para frente, pulando sobre ele e o derrubando no chão.

O que se seguiu foi uma breve luta. Harry, contando com sua supremacia física, rapidamente impulsionou o corpo na tentativa de inverter as posições mas foi frustrado com uma cotovelada na têmpora direita.

Gemendo de dor, posicionou um dos pés no torço de Hermione e a empurrou para cima com força, fazendo-a se afastar e voar para trás.

Apalpando o lado ferido da cabeça, ergueu-se o mais rápido, seu movimento sendo imitado pela mulher. Ambos agora se encaravam, a única diferença é que toda aquela luta havia fornecido tempo o suficiente para que Hermione sacasse a própria varinha e agora a apontasse em sua direção.

Respirando fundo ele se inclinou para frente, sem fôlego. Por mais que sua condição física estivesse boa devido a rotina de exercícios físicos que mantivera dentro da prisão, sua resistência mágica era outra história. Não realizara um feitiço sequer por cinco anos e agora, em um intervalo de um minuto utilizara um _Alohomora_ e um _Expelliarmus _e pior, sem o auxílio de uma varinha. Aquilo era mais do que seu corpo podia suportar.

Mas não iria ceder. A última vez que vira Hermione fora em seu julgamento, logo após ser condenado. Sua ex-amiga se aproximara dele, o rosto vermelho e úmido, e o que se seguiu foi um soco e gritos, gritos que o atormentaram todas as noites em seu primeiro ano de prisão. Não era muito difícil imaginar que ela o ajudara a escapar simplesmente para matá-lo logo em seguida.

- Não se mova – ele avisou por fim, sem fôlego, tentando recuperar sua compostura.

Do outro lado Hermione zombou.

- Você mal consegue ficar de pé.

Harry ergueu o rosto para encará-la.

- Depois de tanto tempo você deveria ter aprendido a não me subestimar.

A reação que ele esperara fora algum grito de raiva, uma careta ou até pouco caso, mas o que recebeu em troca foi algo completamente inesperado, porque ao ouvi-lo Hermione apenas abriu um sorriso sincero.

Franzindo o cenho ele ficou tenso e se perguntou se ela finalmente não havia enlouquecido.

- É bom te ver novamente – Hermione murmurou e o choque daquela frase foi o suficiente para que ele finalmente desmaiasse.


End file.
